


Where Bucky is Captain America's Second-Biggest Fan (But He'll Always Be First in Sam's Eyes)

by sara_wolfe



Series: Versions of Us (We'll Always Have Each Other) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: 30-Day OTP Meme, Alternate Universe - Idol/Fan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I'll bet the junior agents wouldn't be nearly so scared of you if they knew you were SHIELD's second-biggest Captain America fan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Bucky is Captain America's Second-Biggest Fan (But He'll Always Be First in Sam's Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liron_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/gifts).



"Join SHIELD, you said. Meet interesting people, go to new places-" Sam glared at Bucky. "We're in the ass-end of nowhere and I'm freezing."

"That's because you have no idea what constitutes a warm jacket," Bucky scolded him, even as he pulled his own coat off and draped it over Sam's shoulders. A junior agent behind them snickered, but quickly turned it into a cough when Bucky turned and looked at him. "Sorry, Sam. I just got so excited with the whole Captain America thing that I forgot - I'm so sorry."

The junior agent - Hawkins, Sam thought his name was - muttered something that sounded like "whipped", and then swallowed hard and paled when Bucky glared at him. 

"I will throw you over the edge of the boat," Bucky said, his voice eerily calm. Hawkins squeaked and bolted from the control room. 

Sam shook his head, amused. "You gotta stop scaring the junior agents," he told Bucky. "They go crying to Fury, and then when he yells at them, they come crying to me. Two of them were literally in tears."

Bucky just grinned at him, unrepentantly. "There's a rumor going around that I eat the agents that quit or get fired," he said, happily. He wilted when Sam just looked at him. "Not a good thing?"

"No," Sam said, laughing despite himself. He shrugged his arms into the sleeves of Bucky's coat, reveling in the residual warmth from his boyfriend's body. "You know, I'll bet the junior agents wouldn't be nearly so scared of you if they knew you were SHIELD's second-biggest Captain America fan."

Bucky shot him a wounded look. "Why would you insult me like that?"

"Because Coulson just picked up the last trading card to complete a vintage set," Sam replied, "Which means he won that little competition that the two of you have that you think no one knows about."

"Everyone knows?" Bucky asked, ruefully. 

"I owe Fury twenty bucks because he bet on Coulson," Sam told him. 

Bucky was smiling at him. "You bet on me?" he asked. 

"Always," Sam said, with an answering smile. "C'mon. Let's go see if we can find your superhero."


End file.
